Ricky Steamboat intros
WWE's Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat's quotes before fighting someone. A bland rip-off from ''MK X''s Kano. Dignifying? No. Effective? Yes. Awesome? Double Yes. Beside, dignity is for weaklings. Steamboat: Dwayne... The Rock: You assaulted me, Ricky. Steamboat: I did it for higher purpose other than personal reasins. Steamboat: Stone Cold? The Rock: You are lower than a snake! Steamboat: Probably venomous more than it, too. Steamboat: Peniswise Junior. Fidgit: Perry's told me all about you. Steamboat: Then we can skip the foreplay. Ricky: How's your bedtime doin'? Fidgit: You'll be the one taking a nap, mwahahaha. Steamboat: Come tuck me in then. Steamboat: Looks so much like IT. Fidgit: I'm a lot bigger creep than him, Steamboat: Don't make me laugh. Steamboat: Over here, Joker. Fidgit: Harley, what big hammir you have, haha. Steamboat: Here's how the story ends... Steamboat: Well, Regal. Shall we? Regel: You face a Brit, Asian. Steamboat: I like my chances... Steamboat: Umaga's plaything. Regal: Umanga serves me, idiet. Steamboat: And why I thought it was the otter way around these days? Steamboat: So how's your ami? Johnny Senna: You stay away from us. Steamboat: Right... Steamboat: What you hirin' me for? John Senna: Selling ice cream in Korea, peaty. Steamboat: That's your last go at me. Steamboat: Shall we dance, pretty boy? Astronaut: I'll lead. Steamboat: I'll follow. Ricky: Morrisen's lil' slave. Astro: Is gonna beat your chimney ass. Steamboat: Give me a break. Steamboat: Jayson... Jason: Chee-chee-chee, ha-ha-ha. Steamboat: Aren't you in EWC? Shelton: I was. Then I was hired by SmackDown. Steamboat: Pha, hired my ass. Steamboat: Just a second-rate Shad. Benjamin: Just a second-rate Yoshi. Steamboat: Rack off! Steamboat: Look who's here. The Mizz: What's your game? Steamboat: Lemme show you. Steamboat: Hello, sport. Miz: We gonna fight? Steamboat: Yup. I am Green Dragon's leader. Steamboat: Believe it, Miz. The Miz: Lee Carla made us do this? Steamboat: He wants to make many of teams go apart. Steamboat: Little Rocky... Christien: Nice case of red-eye you got there. Steamboat: Y'don't know the half of it, young money, cash money! Ricky: John Senna? Morrison: Scum! You face Jhon Morrisen! Steamboat: Whatever. Steamboat: The fella with a name Jhon. Morrisen: Do not provoke a ex-WWE Champion. Steamboat: Y'toss the belt as well? Steamboat: I love a good hair. Morrisen: Do not provoke me, Dregen. Steamboat: Y'toss your hair as well? Steamboat: Tatsu... Yoshi: You risk much approaching me. Steamboat: Yeah, good one. Steamboat: Picked the wrong day, brother. Tatsu: I'll take my chances. Steamboat: It's your funeral... Steamboat: Mikey... Cop Mickey: I don't recall having to combat you. Steamboat: Let's make some memories. Steamboat: Sorry, copper. Nuttin' personal. Mickey: What you will not do for lust for power. Steamboat: I'd break you in half for free. Steamboat: McIntyre. Drew: Point your katana elsewhere. Steamboat: I call it my Scott-killer, the Englishman. Steamboat: Still angry with me? Drew: Your group... is made up only of traiters! You disgust me! Steamboat: Guess that's a yes. Steamboat: The lightest Champion. Bourne: Get outta my face, loser. Ricky: I'll burn your face off. Steamboat: Lookin' sharp, little dude. Born: I'm a former Cruiserweight Champion, green bag dirt! Ricky: They'll let anyone compete, eh? Steamboat: Where you off to, then? DiBiase: Through you it seems. Steamboat: Goin' back home into that mansion on a stretcher... or a box. Steamboat: Go home, Hatter. Hatter: Back to England already? Ricky: Yeah. That rubbish tip you crawled from. Steamboat: You talk too much, Monster. Hatter: I'm the Mad Hatter. Monster isn't me, chuck. Ricky: Whatever. Steamboat: You're done, Barbra. Beshter: You betray me too? Ricky: I was never on your side. Steamboat: Barbara. Beshter: I want my hoodie back, Ricky! Ricky: Sorry. Funders keepers. Steamboat: Why don't we work together? Woody: I'd rather break you. Steamboat: Yeah... same here. Ricky: You know the Green Dragon?... Woody: Knocked out one. Swagger, I think. Steamboat: Another reason to gut ya! Steamboat: Clurkicus. Clurkicus: Steamboat! Buzzness or pleasure? Ricky: I'm here ta' knock you out, so... booth. Steamboat: Time for pain, pinky. Clurkicus: Does the worm turn? Ricky: Maybe he got a better offer from the good o' Raven. Steamboat: The Watery Wood. Water God: This will not end well for you. Steamboat: Get your bald head fixed. Ricky: Why the sour look? Watergod: My dour look conveys contempt. Steamboat: I said sour, you idiet! Steamboat: The Hatter's slave. Count Vampy: I've more honour than you. Steamboat: Really? And what's honour buy you? Ricky: The Moroi man... Vampy: I will eat your flesh! Steamboat: You have only one choice for it. Steamboat: I'll have that skull mask. Skeletor: It is not a mask. Steamboat: Then I'll severe your head off. Steamboat: Skeletor... Skeletor: RAW pest! Steamboat: No team-up then, eh? Steamboat: Shinnok. Shinnok: Lord Shinnok to YOU. Steamboat: Guess we'll see about that. Steamboat: I admire your cult, Shinnok. Shinnok: And your clan is? Steamboat: One you shouldn't piss off. Steamboat: I admire your crown, Shinnok. Shinnok: You remind me of a certain human pest... Steamboat: Oh, butt I'm someone ya shouldn't piss off. Steamboat: Hello, Horny. Hornswoggle: You'll going to bow before Jerrycho... IN chains. Steamboat: Tempting, kinky, but I'll pass. Steamboat: You shouldn't fought me. Hornswoggle: You shouldn't run. Steamboat: Who's runnin'? Steamboat: So what does it take ta' ally with your club? Stone Cold: You are not worthy. Steamboat: Wasn't askin', don't like your attitude. Category:Quotes Category:Templates